


Treat You Better

by xxDustNight88



Series: Dust Bunnies [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 10:34:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8621116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxDustNight88/pseuds/xxDustNight88
Summary: Draco has feelings for Hermione, and when he sees how poorly she's being treated by Ron, he let's her know.Song recommendation: “Treat You Better” by Shawn Mendes





	

_Treat You Better_

Draco watched as Hermione stormed back into the small, cramped office they shared on the Magical Law Enforcement floor. Her cheeks were flushed and there was a glassy sort of look to her brown eyes, almost as if she'd been crying. Internally scoffing, Draco decided she probably had been. After all, she and Ron never seemed happy any more. He'd tried broaching the subject in his usual sarcastic manner, making quips about the redheaded Weasel and his lack of potential partner material, but she always brushed him off. Even after all the disagreements and disappointment, she still insisted he was the one for her. The one she wanted.

Deciding not to say anything for the moment as she busied herself with the deposition they were working on, he leaned backward in his expensive chair. Not even pretending to work, he watched her scratch away with her quill. His heart ached for her, and he found himself frowning. Imagining her with Weasley made him angry, especially when he knew he could treat her better.

In fact, that's all he'd been thinking about lately. It was beyond irritating, being infatuated with plain old Hermione Granger. There was nothing to be done about it though. In the months since they'd been forced to work together in such close quarters, he'd found her companionship more than tolerable. He'd come to enjoy her company, her witty comebacks to his lackluster insults, and just her presence in general.

However, working with Hermione meant their office was prone to visits from a variety of his old school mates...none of which he was ever overly thrilled to see. The Weasel being the number one irritant on his list. Her boyfriend of five years would frequently stop by to see the bushy-haired witch. Nine times out of ten, his visits ended in tears. Not his, of course, but Hermione's. What sort of wizard made his witch cry on a regular basis? What sort of wizard made his witch feel unwanted and useless? If Hermione was _his_ witch, he'd treat her right. He'd treat her like a gentleman should. She'd never feel inferior. No, she'd be his equal.

With a start, Draco sat up in his chair and began gathering his papers and files. Hermione glanced his way in confusion and just a hint of irritation. He ignored her, instead focusing on the burning feeling in his chest, the one that signaled his true feelings for his former classmate. If he didn't get out of that office right then, he would end up doing something stupid and rash. Standing, he blinked down at her perplexed expression, offering her single nod of farewell before exiting the office.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

A few weeks later found Draco once again audience to another of Hermione and Weasley's intense rows. The two of them were currently in the middle of a case, practicing in the courtrooms. Everything was going well until a certain red-haired, freckled annoyance entered in a right state. Apparently Hermione was late to some sort of dinner, but she insisted she told him about the change in plans. A missed owl somewhere along the way. Draco stood awkwardly off to the side watching as Ron fumed and fussed, bringing Hermione to the verge of tears.

Draco always knew when she was about to cry now. Her neck and cheeks would start to turn a pale pink, eyes growing wide as her lip trembled. She cried when she was angry or upset, and it pained Draco to see her in such a way. He stepped forward, wanting to intervene in some way, but knowing what exactly he could say. Before he had a chance, Weasley threw his hands up in frustration, claiming he'd just stay at Potter's for the night before storming from the room.

Glaring at the door as it slammed, Draco found his heart breaking for his partner as a single sob left her mouth. She covered her mouth with her dainty hand, turning to him with tears running down her cheeks and a horrified expression on her flushed face.

"I'm so sorry you had to see all that, Draco," she apologized, now trying to wipe her tears away with urgency. "This is so unprofessional. It won't happen again, I swear."

Attempting not to stare at Hermione as if she'd suddenly sprouted another arm, Draco knew he'd had enough of Ronald _fucking_ Weasley's antics. Taking a calculated step forward, he reached out and took hold of her wrists, effectively stopping her movements.

"Why do you allow him to do this to you, make you fall apart?"

She bit her lip nervously as she contemplated her answer, her brown eyes still brimmed with tears. Finally, she shook her head, her words barely a whisper. "I don't know…"

"I can treat you better, better than he can."

The words left him before he even realized, his body going numb at the realization of what he'd done. She gasped, but did not pull away from him, surprise on her face. He was the one to step away, dropping her wrists in the process, frightened he'd overstepped his boundaries. Swallowing hard, he tucked his hands into his trouser pockets, not trusting himself to keep them to himself.

"You deserve someone better than Weasley, Hermione," he admitted, meeting her gaze. "Look what he puts you through." Nodding towards her tear-stained cheeks with his chin, he tried not to allow too much of his anger seep into his voice.

She didn't reply straight away, instead pausing to try and pull herself together. When she was finally able, she shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know what to do…"

"I think you do, Hermione."

"You're right…" She gave him a sad smile, shaking her head. "I'm scared though, of being alone." He knew this was a major reveal for Hermione as she always tried to appear strong.

Sighing with relief, he removed one hand from his pocket and held it out for her. "You don't have to do this alone, I promise I won't let you down." It was more than he planned on saying to her, more emotion than he was used to exhibiting, but she didn't seem to notice.

Holding his breath, he waited patiently for her to decide. Would she accept his offer, allowing him to show her what true love could be like, _feel_ like, or would she run back to Weasley and her unhappiness. His grey eyes raked over her face, taking in her expression as he tried to keep calm. Finally, a small smile graced her features, her hand coming out to settling in his much larger one.

Immediately, he intertwined their fingers, tugging her close to wrap her securely in his arms. He kissed the top of her curls as her arms wrapped tightly around his waist. He knew she was crying, but this time it was in relief. Already, Draco knew he would do everything in his power to make sure Hermione knew she was loved, and that he could treat her better. She would never feel hurt or alone again.


End file.
